Epipolythiodiketopiperazine (ETP) alkaloids display a broad spectrum of biological activities ((a) T. W. Jordan and S. J. Cordiner, Trends Pharmacol. Sci., 1987, 8, 144; (b) C.-S. Jiang and Y.-W. Guo, Mini Rev. Med. Chem., 2011, 11, 728), including antibacterial (C.-J. Zheng, C.-J. Kim, K. S. Bae, Y.-H. Kim and W.-G. Kim, J. Nat. Prod., 2006, 69, 1816), anticancer ((a) P. Waring and J. Beaver, Gen. Pharmac., 1996, 27, 1311; (b) A. L. Kung, S. D. Zabludoff, D. S. France, S. J. Freedman, E. A. Tanner, A. Vieira, S. Cornell-Kennon, J. Lee, B. Wang, J. Wang, K. Memmert, H.-U. Naegeli, F. Petersen, M. J. Eck, K. W. Bair, A. W. Wood and D. M. Livingston, Cancer Cell, 2004, 6, 33; (c) D. M. Vigushin, N. Mirsaidi, G. Brooke, C. Sun, P. Pace, L. Inman, C. J. Moody and R. C. Coombes, Med. Oncol., 2004, 21, 21; (d) D. Greiner, T. Bonaldi, R. Eskeland, E. Roemer and A. Imhof, Nat. Chem. Biol., 2005, 1, 143; (e) M. Yanagihara, N. Sasaki-Takahashi, T. Sugahara, S. Yamamoto, M. Shinomi, I. Yamashita, M. Hayashida, B. Yamanoha, A. Numata, T. Yamori and T. Andoh, Cancer Sci., 2005, 96, 816; (f) C. R. Isham, J. D. Tibodeau, W. Jin, R. Xu, M. M. Timm and K. C. Bible, Blood, 2007, 109, 2579; (g) Y. Chen, H. Guo, Z. Du, X.-Z. Liu, Y. Che and X. Ye, Cell Prolif, 2009, 42, 838; (h) Y.-M. Lee, J.-H. Lim, H. Yoon, Y.-S. Chun and J.-W. Park, Hepatology, 2011, 53, 171; (i) F. Liu, Q. Liu, D. Yang, W. B. Bollag, K. Robertson, P. Wu and K. Liu, Cancer Res., 2011, 71, 6807; (j) K. Yano, M. Horinaka, T. Yoshida, T. Yasuda, H. Taniguchi, A. E. Goda, M. Wakada, S. Yoshikawa, T. Nakamura, A. Kawauchi, T. Miki and T. Sakai, Int. J. Oncol., 2011, 38, 365; (k) N. Zhang, Y. Chen, R. Jiang, E. Li, X. Chen, Z. Xi, Y. Guo, X. Liu, Y. Zhou, Y. Che and X. Jiang, Autophagy, 2011, 7, 598; (1) H. Chaib, A. Nebbioso, T. Prebet, R. Castellano, S. Garbit, A. Restouin, N. Vey, L. Altucci and Y. Collette, Leukemia, 2012, 26, 662; (m) C. R. Isham, J. D. Tibodeau, A. R. Bossou, J. R. Merchan and K. C. Bible, Br. J. Cancer, 2012, 106, 314; (n) M. Takahashi, Y. Takemoto, T. Shimazu, H. Kawasaki, M. Tachibana, Y. Shinkai, M. Takagi, K. Shin-ya, Y. Igarashi, A. Ito and M. Yoshida, J. Antiobiot., 2012, 65, 263; (o) C.-S. Jiang and Y.-W. Guo, Mini Rev. Med. Chem., 2011, 11, 728), antiviral ((a) W. A. Rightsel, H. G. Schneider, B. J. Sloan, P. R. Graf, F. A. Miller, Q. R. Bartz, J. Ehrlich and G. J. Dixon, Nature, 1964, 204, 1333; P. A. Miller, K. P. Milstrey and P. W. Trown, Science, 1968, 159, 431), antiparasitic, antifungal ((a) J. J. Coleman, S. Ghosh, I. Okoli and E. Mylonakis, PLoS ONE, 2011, 6, e25321; (b) C. Speth, C. Kupfahl, K. Pfaller, M. Hagleitner, M. Deutinger, R. Würzner, I. Mohsenipour, C. Lass-Flörl and G. Rambach, Mol. Immunol., 2011, 48, 2122), antimalarial, immunosuppressive, immunomodulatory ((a) A. Müllbacher, P. Waring, U. Tiwari-Palni and R. D. Eichner, Molec. Immunol., 1986, 23, 231 (b) H. L. Pahl, B. Krauss, K. Schulze-Osthoff, T. Decker, E. B.-M. Traenckner, M. Vogt, C. Myers, T. Parks, P. Waring, A. Mühlbacher, A. P. Czernilofsky and P. A. Baeuerle, J. Exp. Med., 1996, 183, 1829; (c) S, Nishida, L. S. Yoshida, T. Shimoyama, H. Nunoi, T. Kobayashi and S. Tsunawaki, Infect. Immun., 2005, 73, 235; (d) P. Waring, R. D. Eichner and A. Müllbacher, Med. Res. Rev., 1988, 8, 499; (e) P. Waring and J. Beaver, Gen. Pharmac., 1996, 27, 1311), phytotoxic (M. Soledade, C. Pedras, G. Séguin-Swartz and S. R. Abrams, Phytochem., 1990, 29, 777), nematicidal (J.-Y. Dong, H.-P. He, Y.-M. Shen and K.-Q. Zhang, J. Nat. Prod., 2005, 68, 1510), antiplatelet (A. Bertling, S, Niemann, A. Uekötter, W. Fegeler, C. Lass-Flörl, C. von Eiffand B. E. Kehrel, Thromb. Haemost., 2010, 104, 270), and anti-inflammatory effects (E. Iwasa, Y. Hamashima and M. Sodeoka, Isr. J. Chem., 2011, 51, 420). Considerable synthetic efforts have been directed toward the synthesis of the ETP core and ETP-containing naturally occurring alkaloids; however, only a very limited number of compounds are accessible in very small amounts (P. Waring, R. D. Eichner and A. Müllbacher, Med. Res. Rev., 1988, 8, 499; E. Iwasa, Y. Hamashima and M. Sodeoka, Isr. J. Chem., 2011, 51, 420; for approaches to epipolythiodiketopiperazines, see: (a) P. W. Trown, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 1968, 33, 402; (b) T. Hino and T. Sato, Tetrahedron Lett., 1971, 12, 3127; (c) H. Poisel and U. Schmidt, Chem. Ber., 1971, 104, 1714; (d) H. Poisel and U. Schmidt, Chem. Ber., 1972, 105, 625; (e) E. Öhler, F. Tataruch and U. Schmidt, Chem. Ber., 1973, 106, 396; (f) H. C. J. Ottenheijm, J. D. M. Herscheid, G. P. C. Kerkhoffand T. F. Spande, J. Org. Chem., 1976, 41, 3433; (g) D. L. Coffen, D. A. Katonak, N. R. Nelson and F. D. Sancilio, J. Org. Chem., 1977, 42, 948; (h) J. D. M. Herscheid, R. J. F. Nivard, M. W. Tijhuis, H. P. H. Scholten and H. C. J. Ottenheijm, J. Org. Chem., 1980, 45, 1885; (i) R. M. Williams, R. W. Armstrong, L. K. Maruyama, J.-S. Dung and O. P. Anderson, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1985, 107, 3246; (j) C. J. Moody, A. M. Z. Slawin and D. Willows, Org. Biomol. Chem., 2003, 1, 2716; (k) A. E. Aliev, S. T. Hilton, W. B. Motherwell and D. L. Selwood, Tetrahedron Lett., 2006, 47, 2387; (1) L. E. Overman and T. Sato, Org. Lett., 2007, 9, 5267; (m) N. W. Polaske, R. Dubey, G. S, Nichol and B. Olenyuk, Tetrahedron: Asym., 2009, 20, 2742; (n) B. M. Ruff, S. Zhong, M. Nieger and S. Bräse, Org. Biomol. Chem., 2012, 10, 935; (O) K. C. Nicolaou, D. Giguère, S. Totokotsopoulos and Y.-P. Sun, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed., 2012, 51, 728; for selected epidithiodiketopiperazine total syntheses, see: (a) Y. Kishi, T. Fukuyama and S, Nakatsuka, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1973, 95, 6492; (b) Y. Kishi, S, Nakatsuka, T. Fukuyama and M. Havel, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1973, 95, 6493; (c) T. Fukuyama and Y. Kishi, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1976, 98, 6723; (d) R. M. Williams and W. H. Rastetter, J. Org. Chem., 1980, 45, 2625; (e) G. F. Miknis and R. M. Williams, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1993, 115, 536; (f) E. Iwasa, Y. Hamashima, S. Fujishiro, E. Higuchi, A. Ito, M. Yoshida and M. Sodeoka, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2010, 132, 4078; (g) J. E. DeLorbe, S. Y. Jabri, S. M. Mennen, L. E. Overman and F.-L. Zhang, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2011, 133, 6549; (h) K. C. Nicolaou, S. Totokotsopoulos, D. Giguère, Y.-P. Sun and D. Sarlah, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2011, 133, 8150; (i) J. A. Codelli, A. L. A. Puchlopek and S. E. Reisman, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2012, 134, 1930; for our synthetic strategies relevant to epipolythiodiketopiperazines, see: (a) J. Kim, J. A. Ashenhurst and M. Movassaghi, Science, 2009, 324, 238; (b) J. Kim and M. Movassaghi, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2010, 132, 14376).